


Atsumu and Osamu

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Minor Character Death, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:Brother don´t cut
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Brother don´t cut

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioning of:  
>  cutting  
> suicide
> 
> Song is Baby Don't Cut by Bmike  
> All pronouns etc are changed so it matches them  
> So they live alone

He's only 17, his whole life's ahead of him.  
He hates school because the people there discredit him.  
His brother tries to show him that's not how it seems.  
But everyday he just gets lowered with his self-esteem.  
He let's him know that every night will have a brighter day  
He even tried to overdose and take his life away.  
He's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside his bed  
Then he takes his hand and places it beside his head.

He tries to hold him but with every touch he still resists  
And then he sees the scars that bury deep within his wrists  
He's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask him, "Why?"  
He says this way he has control of the pain he feels inside.  
He's asking him, "How long it's going since you've felt this?  
Way because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless."  
He says, "It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck."  
And then he screams at him and tells him, "Brother, never cut!"

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen, pretty boy, you don't have to be alone.  
So, brother, don't cut, brother, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But brother don't cut, brother don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut.

The next day at school he's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as he walked the corridor.  
But all that seemed to end: he dropped his books when he walked into class.  
And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh.  
He couldn't take it anymore, he sent his brother a text.  
He said, "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death."  
He thought nothing, typed "I love you", then he sent it.  
By "death" he didn't know that he had literally just meant it.

He ducked the next class, ran home into the bathroom.  
Thought to himself he wouldn't break his promise that soon.  
One cut... two cuts... three cuts... four  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.  
His brother had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
He followed it right down to their house he never waited.  
The front door was open, he heard the water running.  
He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen pretty boy you don't have to be alone.  
So brother don't cut, brother don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But brother don't cut, brother don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut.

He puts his arm around his shoulder, he's just tryna lean him back up.  
Yelling out his name as he lays him beside the bathtub.  
Feels his whole world just took a hit from a big avalanche.  
Screaming out so heavily, "Somebody call an ambulance!"  
Feeling mad angry like somebody's led him onto this.  
His eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness.  
Thinking to himself why the hell did he just stop at will.  
The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital.

Paramedics rush him in, the doctor calls emergency.  
He's lost a lot of blood the place looks like a murder scene  
An hour later, the doc walks over with a sour face  
And says, "Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say.  
I'm sorry for your loss, " the boy just starts collapsing.  
His own world, his own brother just took a crashing.  
Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up.  
"Brother, I thought you made a promise you would never cut."

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen pretty boy you don't have to be alone.  
So brother don't cut, brother don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But brother don't cut, brother don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise brother you won't cut

\-----------------  
Osamu took his own life. The reason was that his parents hated him. Someone from school found out, they told it everyone.   
So he started cutting. Atsumu told him to stop. He wanted to help him. Osamu promised him that he won't cut anymore.   
In the end Atsumu couldn't save him.  
He was about to take his own life. But then he was stopped by a voice inside his head. It was Osamus it told him to not do it. That he will find his soulmate. And heck he found him. A boy with black curled hair. He wasn't into physical contact. He didn't like it.  
When they kissed he heard Osamus voice. It said "see I told you you'd find him"  
At their wedding it was the same.  
Even when they adopted child.  
He never got over it.  
He still had nightmares.  
How his own brother took his own life.  
He committed suicide.


	2. Rise up

You're broken down and tired  
Of living life on a merry go round  
And you can't find the fighter  
But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out  
And move mountains  
We gonna walk it out  
And move mountains

And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousands times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you

When the silence isn't quiet  
And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe  
And I know you feel like dying  
But I promise we'll take the world to its feet  
And move mountains  
We'll take it to its feet  
And move mountains

And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you

All we need, all we need is hope  
And for that we have each other  
And for that we have each other  
We will rise  
We will rise  
We'll rise, oh oh  
We'll rise

I'll rise up  
Rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I will rise a thousands times again  
And we'll rise up  
Rise like the waves  
We'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
We'll rise up  
And we'll do it a thousands times again  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you  
-

\------------------  
Today was the day were his brother killed himself. That was five years ago. He still hasn't gotten over it. Of course he hasn't his own twin killed himself in their house.  
Their parents? They still said it was his fault. That he didn't give him enough attention. Osamu never wanted attention from him, he would still get some, they shared a room sometimes even a bed since Osamu had nightmares.   
He gave him all attention he could.   
He would have given up volleyball if that meant that Osamu felt loved. Osamu loved Volleyball he never wanted to leave the club.  
Atsumu still has their jerseys.  
The volleyball club fell apart. Everyone was shocked. Everyone cried even Kita.  
The hardest it got to Atsumu and Suna.  
Suna wanted to ask Osamu out he wanted to spend his life with him.  
He committed suicide too. He was also hated after his parents found out that he was gay.  
He killed himself a week after graduation.  
Atsumu knew that both of them were happier. But what about them?   
They weren't as happy as them.  
And you wanna know what people said after Osamu killed himself?  
Right, he didn't deserve it, he was nice, we liked him, it wasn't our fault.  
One even said he was being selfish.  
It was selfish of him to kill himself.  
That was the one who started all of the bullying. Who spread the rumors.  
Who hurt him mentally and physically.

Atsumu tried his best to be happy, he really was he had adopted a child with the love of his life.   
Osamu had told him that he would find him.  
His name? Sakusa Kiyoomi  
A man that he fell in love with as soon as he saw him.  
Dark locks.   
His eyes? Beautiful dark. He thought they fitted his feelings.  
His face? It was hid under a facemask.  
His personality? We don't talk about that.  
He still fell in love with him.  
Why? He heard Osamus voice saying. That's him 'tsumu that's the one you need.  
Sakusa warmed up to him pretty quick.  
He didn't pity he. He treated Atsumu like a normal human.  
In the end he just didn't know about Osamu.  
Not like Atsumu cared.  
How Sakusa found out? He spend the night in Atsumus house.  
He didn't know why the one bathroom was constantly locked but he didn't ask.   
In the middle of the night he woke up to a scream.  
It was someone yelling 'Samu!'  
He was confused a few moments later there were soft sobs and some cursing.  
He went over to Atsumus room and was shocked at how he found him.  
His hair messed up   
His face messed up  
Tears flowing from his eyes  
He looked scared, fragile  
Suddenly Sakusa felt like protecting him.  
He had the urge to hug and kiss him and he did.   
Atsumu told him about his feelings and the story of how his twin killed himself.  
Sakusa was shocked.  
He felt sorry but knew that Atsumu didn't want anyone's pity.  
So he helped him through his life.  
God he even married him  
He even adopted a child with him  
The person he hated the first time they met.  
They were happy  
Even tho Atsumu wasn't good at showing it and neither was Sakusa.  
Their child? It was a sunshine. Always doing his his best to make them happy.  
To make them proud.  
It reminded them of Hinata  
His name? Shō  
They loved him with all they had.  
He was a good student and of course he turned out gay.  
His first boyfriend?  
The child that Daichi and Suga adopted.


End file.
